With the continuous development of display techniques, the display effect of a display device is transitioning from a two-dimensional display (plane display) to a stereoscopic display (three-dimensional (3D) display). Stereoscopic display techniques have become a new development trend of display techniques and increasingly more display devices begin to integrate the stereoscopic display techniques. The stereoscopic display techniques provide a stereoscopic display effect by generating parallax between the left eye and the right eye by use of a series of optical methods and combining pictures in the left eye and the right eye.
At present, according to its implementation principle, the 3D display can be divided into a color cast display, a polarized display and a shutter display. The color cast display may result in chromatic aberration due to incomplete color filtering and the display device has poor image sharpness. The polarized display halves the image resolution and the display device has a poor image display effect. The shutter display performs alternate high-frequency compression on dual pictures, with higher technical difficulties and costs.